Zip Me - 9th DoctorJack
by Batsutousai
Summary: Jack really needs to learn when to keep his mouth shut. -Jack Harkness/9th Doctor/Rose Tyler-


**Title:** _Zip Me ~ 9th Doctor/Jack_  
**Fandom:** _Doctor Who_  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Jack Harkness/Doctor 9/Rose Tyler  
**Warnings:** Jack Harkness, mentions of threesome  
**Summary:** Jack really needs to learn when to keep his mouth shut.  
**Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by the BBC and related companies. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** From a list of prompts on tumblr as a response to a prompt given to me by everfascinated. The prompt was **Zip Me - Jack/9 (Brotp or otp, whatever you like :D) **  
It ended up having tones of Jack/Rose/9, sorry. I, apparently, can't help myself when it comes to these three.

Sorry it's taken me so long to get back to these prompts, folks. Convention and a couple crocheting/knitting events have made for a super busy week. Also, had to write my fill for my monthly Tomki fairy tales prompt. But I'm back to working on these, now. (Only seven left. XD)

-0-

Jack could hear the faint sounds of slamming cabinets in the TARDIS kitchen, sounding off Rose's irritation with their most recent visit to a planet. Covered in pink goo as he was, he kind of had to agree with her; it hadn't been their most pleasant trip ever. (Though, at least _she_ hadn't ended up covered in goo.)

"You shouldn'ta done that," the Doctor said from the doorway of the room they somehow all ended up sleeping in every night, curled up in a pile of limbs so tangled they couldn't tell what belonged to who as they dozed off.

Jack huffed and tossed his shirt towards the bin, uncertain that it was salvageable, and not sure he really cared enough to try. "I wasn't just going to let that _ass_–"

"Jack," the Doctor interrupted, shaking his head and pushing away from the doorway. He stepped over to where Jack was fighting with his trousers, trying to get them unstuck from the pants Rose always managed to talk him into wearing. "Stop for a mo' and think about what you're sayin'."

Jack flicked his head back and finally gave up on keeping the pants, just letting the whole mess slide to the floor as he straightened to match stares with the ancient man. "You can't tell me you're not equally protective of her."

"Not saying that," the Doctor replied, holding out steadying hands for Jack to use as he finished kicking off his trousers and pants, sending the whole mess towards the bin. "I agree with you, you know that. Rose knows that. She's even grateful, I bet. But it's the _way_ you handled it that's got her kickin' up a fuss."

Jack sighed and took a moment to lean against the Doctor, calmed by the familiar smell of leather and the way the other man ran his hand through Jack's hair, forever playing with the longer hair of his lovers. "Think I need to apologise?"

"Might be a good plan, yeah," the Doctor replied, humour in his voice.

Jack grimaced and glanced towards the corner of closet that resided in their bedroom, holding only those outfits the three were most inclined towards wearing on a daily basis. "Help me pick something out? Something that _won't_ add to her temper."

"You'd have better luck buyin' her chocolates," the Doctor muttered, but he moved towards the closet, all the same.

Meanwhile, Jack made a mental note to pick up a store of chocolates next time they were on a planet that carried them. Because it never hurt to be prepared for finicky lovers. Also, he remembered how Rose was when she was on her monthlies last time, and he would win so many bonus points for having chocolates stashed around the TARDIS in advance of her cravings. (Assuming he could get it through the front door without her stealing the lot from his hands.)

"Get over here," the Doctor ordered, and Jack shuffled over, pressing himself shamelessly against the Time Lord's back. "No," the Doctor added, knowing the way Jack's brain moved far too well. "You don't want ta further her irritation with you 'cause you wanted a quick bit of ruttin' in the closet."

"You _do_ know you take all the fun out of life, right?" Jack wondered, amused. Sex was always better with Rose, anyway, moaning breathlessly between the two men, or writhing beneath Jack while the Doctor pounded into him from behind.

And, wow, he _really_ needed to stop that train of thought _now_. Or he'd be making up for far more than getting overly defensive of his smaller lover.

"I'm not here for your fun," the Doctor replied drily. And it was only because Jack knew him so well that he caught the faint hint of teasing in the curl of the words.

"And don't I know it," Jack muttered. He felt more than heard the Doctor's responding chuckle, and he grinned at the back of the man's head.

The Doctor finally pulled out a bright blue shirt that Jack usually avoided because it was just a little too bright for him, and a pair of denim trousers. "What're you just standin' there for? You need pants."

"Don't."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

Jack flashed him his most winning grin and glanced down at his naked self. "Honestly, I'm not even sure why I'm bothering with clothing at all–"

"Because goin' into the kitchen naked while Rose's in a temper is something only the suicidal do," the Doctor quipped, and Jack grimaced in agreement. "Skip the pants, then. But put these on. And don't you _dare_ start complainin' about that shirt again."

Jack made the quick 'my lips are sealed' gesture that he'd picked up from Rose at one point, then took the trousers and hopped into them, smiling appreciatively at how snugly they fit. Judging by the glimmer of approval in the Doctor's eyes as Jack took the shirt from him, the older man liked the fit himself.

Where Jack would have only bothered buttoning one, maybe two buttons on the shirt, the Doctor stepped forward and forcefully buttoned it up most of the way. "Really?" Jack complained.

The Doctor patted his cheek. "You'll just have to trust me on this one," he said, and there was that well-hidden glimmer of mischief in his eyes that told Jack how much the Time Lord was enjoying making Jack's life difficult.

Jack sighed and left the shirt. "Fine, fine," he said and moved towards the door. He paused just before the stepped out into the hallway, realising the other man wasn't following. "You coming?"

"Not me she's angry with," the Doctor reminded him, eyes turned towards the shelf of books the TARDIS wouldn't – or couldn't – translate for the two humans.

"What, not even an offer of moral support?"

"I promise to come and laugh if you scream like a girl," the Doctor replied, flashing Jack that smirk that made him want to simultaneously beat him up, and fuck him until he was sobbing his release.

Jack rolled his eyes and stepped out into the hall.

Time to face the music.

..


End file.
